


Trust In Me

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Alyssa isn't having it, Angst, Begging, Celebrities, Dates, F/M, Heartbreak, Kisses, No Communication, Paparazzi, Paranoia, Rumors, Still Can't Tag, Twitter, Unease, Unfaithfulness, break-ups, lots of begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: “Don’t play dumb with me! You told me nothing was going on between you and him! I tried, I tried so hard Alyssa! To swallow my unease and trust you.” He couldn’t control himself, his knuckles connected to the wall beside him.
Relationships: Alyssa Cho/Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-gi
Kudos: 10





	Trust In Me

_“Are you getting this shot, Jim? Tonight, we see Alyssa Cho leaving the Blank award ceremony on the arm of the nation’s heartthrob, Seojun Han!”_

  
  


**Thwak! Pow! Bam!**

  
  


_“The couple has been seen together quite often this past month and the fans are going absolutely ballistic! On Tweeter, you see the trending hashtag HanCho and fans gushing over what an adorable pair they make. “_

  
  


**Smack! Thwack!**

_“In a recent interview, Alyssa was asked if there was anything going on between her and Seojun, to which she denied. The fans speculate that it’s a cover to keep their relationship private. However, no matter what Alyssa says-”_

  
  


The television screen turned pitch black. The male didn’t need to hear anymore of that baseless drivel those gossip news stations had to say. The redhead returned to his punching bag and firmly clenched his bruised fist. He gently pressed it to the leather surface.

  
  
  


**Sigh.**

  
  
  


_“Hey babe.”_

  
  


Yeong-Gi threw his phone onto the mattress once he sent the text, not expecting a reply anytime soon.

  
  


His heart pounded itself like a drum within his chest, fighting to break free once his ears caught the familiar chime of a notification.

  
  


The male rushed back to his bed and took the phone into his hand once more. 

  
  


_“Hey babe! You good? Just got home!”_

  
  


A grin bloomed upon Yeong-Gi’s freckled face. He wiped his brow of excess sweat before eagerly typing his reply.

  
  
  


_“Yea. I’m fine. Just finished my workout. Did you enjoy the award ceremony tonight?”_

  
  


Shamrock optics were intently glued to the phone screen. He unconsciously bit his lips in anticipation, once he saw those three familiar dots appear on the bottom left portion of the screen.

  
  


_“Yes! I especially loved the performance Zelan made! And don’t get me started on when he took his shirt off!”_

  
  
  


_“ :( “_

  
  


_“He doesn’t look nearly as good as you though, babe! ;)”_

  
  
  


Yeong-Gi allowed a chuckle to escape past his lips.

  
  


_“That makes me feel a lot better. Thanks, Alyssa.”_

  
  


_“C’mon now, don’t tell me you’re actually sad.”_

  
  


_“_ _It won’t hurt to compliment me from time to time, you know.”_

  
  


_“You’re such a hottie! Those washboard abs are to die for! Don’t get me started on your calves! They can cut diamonds! And that tight butt...Oh god, now I’m hot.”_

  
  


The redhead’s eyes bulged out of their sockets when he read the text message. A hearty laugh bubbled out of his chest and he rolled onto his back, keeping his phone in his grip.

  
  


He took a single digit and hit the call button on his screen. The phone rang once before the call was accepted.

  
  


“What the heck, Alyssa! Haha!” He wiped a wayward tear which escaped his eye.

  
  


Alyssa’s own airy laughter filled his ears from the receiver. Yeong-Gi felt himself relax once he heard her voice.

  
  


_“I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it! You wanted me to compliment you. There you have it. I’m being honest.” She hummed._

  
  


“I had no idea you adored my tight butt.” The comment caused another round of laughter between the two.

  
  


“I’m glad you had fun at the award show, though.” Yeong-Gi rolled on his side. He heard shuffling on Alyssa’s end, the squeaking of a bed and then rustling of sheets. Ah, she must be getting ready to sleep.

  
  


_“It gets tiring though. Interview after interview, making appearances here and there. Crazy fans.”_

  
  


“You should take a day for yourself. For a little ‘Me time’, you know?” 

_“Yea, I think I should do that! I deserve a tiny break! I’ll clear a day in the week to relax.”_

  
  


Yeong-Gi nervously scratched his cheek while clearing his throat. “Would you mind spending that day of relaxation with me? It’d be nice to see my girlfriend once in a while.”

  
  


_“Yes! I was just about to ask if you’d like to spend my day off with me.” She chirped._

  
  


The bed dipped under the young man’s weight as he sat up. “Of course. I’d do anything to get more than a few minutes at a time with you.” He heard her sigh.

  
  


_“Now you’re making me feel bad. Don’t do that.” Alyssa mumbled. “I’d love to spend all my time with you but you know how work gets.”_

  
  


The redhead sighed through his nose and cracked his neck, followed by the rotation of his shoulders. “Yes, I know.”

  
  


_“Look, babe. I’m getting really tired. I had a long day and I have an even longer one tomorrow. Talk to you later, kay?”_

  
  


“Okay. Rest up!” He smiled.

  
  


_”Love ya!”_

  
  


“Love you too..” The phone was removed from his ear and he threw it onto his bed. The male walked over to his punching bag once more and clenched his jaw. Only a few more punches. Then he’d rest.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Do you see this Seojun guy? He looks extra cozy with Alyssa hanging off his arm like that. Aren’t you worried?” Soushi queried ,while he scrutinized one of the hundreds of pictures showing Alyssa and her date from the night before. “Gosh, I can’t scroll without seeing the both of them and #HanCho. It’s annoying.” 

  
  


Yeong-Gi brought his bottle of water to his mouth and took a long sip before answering his friend. “There is nothing to be worried about. There’s nothing going on between them. Nothing at all.” He gave a dismissive shrug. “It’s just the fans and press trying to make up a narrative.”

  
  


“Yeong-Gi is right, Soushi. It’s just people going out of control.” Dieter gave his two cents.

  
  


“I’m not worried about Alyssa. It's the guy! You know how us guys get around hot girls.”

  
  


“Don’t lump me with you, Soushi.” Dieter gave the Japanese-Australian a sideways glance.

  
  


“Oh yes. Whenever I see a girl I like, I don’t become a stuttering mess and faint.” Soushi teased. “That was in the past! I told you to stop bringing that up!” The German crossed his arms.

  
  


“Anyway, I dunno how I would react seeing my girlfriend making appearances to events with some other guy who wasn’t me. I’d fight the guy.”

  
  


“Soushi!” Dieter silenced.

  
  


Yeong-Gi gave a half-hearted smile. “You know because of...circumstances why Alyssa and I aren’t public. I’m not phased by what’s going on, honest.”

  
  


**_Cruuuush._ **

  
  


“Uh, buddy?” Soushi pointed to the redhead's water bottle. Think you gripped it too hard.”

  
  


“Heh. Sorry. I don’t know my own strength sometimes.” He used his jacket sleeve to clean up the water which was spilled from his bottle.

  
  


“Well I’m glad you’re keeping a levelhead, Yeong-Gi.” The blond praised him. “You said the both of you are meeting up tomorrow, right? This is great news! Make the most of it.”

  
  


Yeong-Gi licked his lips and nodded his head. He cleared his throat. He sighed.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Yeong-Gi!” Alyssa waved and ran up to his place near the fountain. She gave the vicinity a quick scope out to ensure nobody was around. Once the coast was clear she raised herself on her toes and pressed a kiss to her boyfriend’s lips.

  
  


“I missed you!” She smiled. 

  
  


Yeong-Gi held her in place by her waist and stole another kiss from her mouth. “I missed you more.”

  
  


“Where do you want to go?” The faux blonde queried.

  
  


“It’s your day off. We’ll spend it however you want. You don’t get that many off days.” Alyssa grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the sidewalk. “Since you want to be like that, let’s get bubble tea!” 

  
  


Yeong-Gi was thoroughly dragged into the cafe by his girlfriend. Alyssa ordered a milk tea with boba and a strawberry green tea one for herself.

  
  


Once finished, the couple sat on one of the plush couches which furnished the cafe and listened to the soft jazz instrumental that played in the background.

  
  


Yeong-Gi took a small sip from his beverage and tilted the cup. Ok. This was bearable. 

  
  
  


“So, what’s new with you?” She twisted herself in her seat, her utmost attention on her boyfriend. 

  
  


“The usual, shadowing my Dad. And working in the shop in my free time.” Ever since his grandmother had passed, whenever Yeong-Gi had free time, he’d work part-time as a mechanic. If only to fill the void of his grandmother.

  
  


“Well, it’s good that you’re keeping yourself occupied!” Alyssa sipped her drink as silence suffocated him.

  
  


“Alyssa..” The male started.

“Hm?” She looked at him.

  
  


“How’s Seojun?” There was a subconscious tick of his jaw.

  
  


“Oh! He’s great! An absolute darling!” She smiled fondly while thinking of the male. 

  
  


“I see.” Yeong-Gi gave a gentle nod in understanding.

  
  


Yeong-Gi felt self-doubt clouding and festering within his mind. “Alyssa. There’s nothing more going on between you and Seojun, right?”

  
  


There was a minuscule crease on the female’s brow. “No. Why would there be?”

  
  


“Nothing.” He shook his head. “I was just wondering.”

  
  


“Is this because of all those tweets and stuff? “ Alyssa placed a gentle hand on Yeong-Gi’s shoulder. “You don’t have anything to worry about. You know how those gossip blogs are.” 

  
  


“Yea. Heh. I know. I know you’re not like that and won’t ever do something like that..” He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

  
  


Her eyes glinted with concern. “Babe, are you sure you’re okay? I know this must be hard on you, but I promise there’s nothing going on.”

  
  


“Yea, I’m okay. I was just being stupid. Sorry. I know there’s nothing going on.” He gripped his cup tighter.”

  
  


“I dunno what I did to deserve you. You're so understanding!” Alyssa pulled him into a hug.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


He should honestly just delete all the social media he had. It was not good for his mental health. No matter what he did, it was always about Alyssa and Seojun. Yeong-Gi harshly exhaled from his nose.

  
  


No issue, he was leaving the shop early to meet up with Alyssa again. They were going to spend time together and have fun, just as they did last time.

  
  


A few minutes later, his phone rang. He rolled himself out from under the car he was working and lifted himself from the creeper. He hurriedly wiped his hands and rushed to his phone. The caller id showed Alyssa.

  
  


“Hello? Alyssa? I’m almost done at the shop. I’ll rush home and pick you up-”

  
  


_“Sorry Yeong-Gi, I’m holed up at work. We can’t have that date tonight. Rain check?” She asked in a sheepish tone._

  
  


“It’s okay. I understand. Have fun at work.” 

  
  


_“Love ya! Talk to you later!”_

  
  


Yeong-Gi took a deep breath and sighed.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Feeling completely refreshed after his steaming hot shower, Yeong-Gi stepped out of his bathroom while drying his hair.

  
  
  


Against his better judgement, he decided to check Tweeter. What he saw caused a thin line of...he couldn’t place his emotion.

  
  


There was a short three second clip of Seojun hurriedly tugging Alyssa by her hand into a hotel entrance. Disappearing from sight.

  
  


Yeong-Gi felt like snapping his phone in half. What the heck were they doing at a hotel?! He sat on the bed and he anxiously bounced his leg while the video played on loop.

  
  


“Ok, Yeong-Gi, relax. Relax!” A harsh sigh escaped his clenched teeth. “Just call her.” He immediately dialed Alyssa’s number but it went to voicemail.

  
  


“Shit!” He quickly scrolled through his timeline and rushed through the tweets. He couldn't help himself

  
  


_MLNA_

**Omg! They’re going into a hotel all by themselves! Are they gonna do more than hand holding? This is too much! So unholy! #HanCho**

  
  


_Sami_

**OMG MY SHIP IS HAPPENING THEY’RE MADE FOR EACH OTHER! AHHH!!!! #HANCHO**

  
  


_miinu☆_

**HAHA HE’S GONNA NUT ON HER CHEST!! #HANCHO**

  
  


_hImiKO_

**Stupid unhinged fans have no respect for people. #HanCho**

  
  


_LEXILONII_

**I made a fanart of them. Check it out on @trashyfangurl #shamelessplug #HanCho**

  
  


_ohdearii_

**I can just die and go to heaven. They’re canon. And so cute. Did you see how they were smiling at each other?! #HanCho**

_Laur_

**I have a source and I got some tea. I heard that Seojun has a girlfriend but nobody knows who.. Take that as you will. #HanCho**

  
  


_Grannybirb_

**I need as much TP after that display! #Hancho**

  
  


_Dilu_

**SO ADORABLE!! MAY THEY HAVE LOVE AND PROSPERITY!!! #hancho**

  
  


Yeong-Gi rubbed a tired hand over his face. He tried ringing Alyssa again but his efforts were fruitless.

  
  


First she cancels their plans! Now, she’s seen running and trying to sneak around with Seojun.

  
  


Fuck!

  
  


He needed a break.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_miinu☆_

**Did you hear?! #HanCho are confirmed!! They’re a couple!!**

  
  


_MLNA_

**@** **_miinu☆ IKR?!_ **

  
  


_LEXILONII_

**@** **_miinu☆ @MLNA Where’d you get that info?!_ **

  
  


_MLNA_

**@LEXILONII WetPaint**

  
  


_Laur_

**@MLNA @LEXILONII @** **_miinu☆ Take everything with a grain of salt._ **

  
  


It was currently the next day and Yeong-Gi hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. He ran a hand through his fiery locks and sighed.

  
  


He waited a few more hours before trying to ring Alyssa. Finally, she picked up.

  
  


_“Hey babe! I was just about to call you!”_

  
  


Yeong-Gi clenched his fist. She had the audacity to sound so chipper? 

  
  


“Alyssa!” He couldn’t control the booming in his voice.

  
  


_“...Why are you shouting?” Her tone was quizzical._

  
  


“Don’t play dumb with me! You told me nothing was going on between you and him! I tried, I tried so hard Alyssa! To swallow my unease and trust you.” He couldn’t control himself, his knuckles connected to the wall beside him. “You cancelled our plans. Saying you were busy, only for the press to see you going into a hotel with him?! What am I supposed to think of that?!”

  
  


_“Can you please calm down, Yeong-Gi? I..I can explain.” Her voice trembled._

  
  


Yeong-Gi sucked his teeth in frustration. “What is there to explain, Alyssa? Trying to sneak around? Look, I can’t do this. I can’t. This is too much for me.”

  
  


_“Wait. What are you talking about? Please, let me explain.” He heard her tone was frantic._

  
  
  


“I'm breaking up with you.” Yeong-Gi bit out.

  
  


_“What..?”_

  
  


* * *

  
  


“What?!” Soushi held his head in disbelief. “Why the hell did you do that?!”

  
  


“Yeong-Gi…” Dieter was at a loss for words.

  
  


“All the rumors about him and her being together, plus they were found going into a hotel. Why the heck would they go there?!” Yeong-Gi hunched himself over his knees.

  
  


“Did you at least let her explain herself?” Dieter queried.

  
  


“There’s no explaining to be done. Gosh! When I confronted her on the phone, you should have heard her voice shaking when I asked her about the hotel.”

  
  


“Because you were shouting at her! What the heck did you expect, mate?!”

  
  


“I think you were too rash, Yeong-Gi. You should have had a proper discussion and worked things out. You even said you’re ignoring her calls and texts!” The German input.

  
  


“I don’t think the conversation could have been better than that. I can’t stand lies.” He covered his face with his palms.

  
  


“You're one to talk.” Soushi mumbled.

  
  


* * *

**BREAKING NEWS! RUMORS OF ALYSSA CHO AND SEOJUN HAN ARE REPORTED TO BE FALSE!**

_It turns out that fan favorites, Alyssa Cho and Seojun Han have been confirmed to be NOT an item. Hundreds of thousands of fans were absolutely heartbroken over the news when Seojun let it be known to the public that he already had a girlfriend. A satement was given by the star._

  
  


_“I want the world to know that my heart belongs to my beautiful girlfriend of two years, Jugyeong Lim. She has been so supportive of me all this time and I was unable to show the world how much I appreciate her. That will be no more. Alyssa and I are merely friends who grew close to one another. Hopefully this will put a halt to these rumors.”_

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_Sami_

**NO!! NOT MY SHIP WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?! #RIPHANCHO**

  
  
  


_MLNA_

**Thank god, they remain pure! #Riphancho**

  
  


_miinu☆_

**BAHAHAHA! WE GOT PLAYED! #RIPHANCHO**

  
  
  


_Laur_

**My sources are always correct. #RipHanCho**

  
  


_hIMiKO_

**Now my timeline won’t be flooded with these people. Good riddance. #riphancho.**

  
  


* * *

  
  


Heh. He really was the architect of his own misfortune. God. Soushi and Dieter were right. What the hell was wrong with him?!

Yeong-Gi paced his room. “God, I’m a piece of shit. What do I do?”

  
  


He tugged on his hair and sighed. And sighed. And sighed again.

  
  


Yeong-Gi was tired.

  
  


The following day, the redhead found himself on the doorstep of Alyssa’s home. He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. He waited a few moments before Alyssa answered.

  
  


The faux blonde’s eyes widened some before trying to close the door. Yeong-Gi put his hand in the way to prevent the door from slamming shut and hissed in pain.

  
  


He deserved that and then some.

  
  


“Alyssa. Please. Listen.” He begged.

  
  


“Strange. I remember asking you the same thing a few weeks ago.” Her tone was hollow.

  
  
  


“I was stupid and rash and an overall piece of shit. I should have let you explain yourself.”

  
  


“Yes. You should have!” Alyssa shouted. “You should have. But you didn’t. After a year of our relationship, things were rocky, but because we chose to communicate, we were able to work things out and it got better. Seems not! I asked you if you wanted to talk and you said no. You said you knew I wasn't like that. And for you to turn around and accuse me of cheating? I felt sick.”

  
  


Alyssa opened her mouth to talk again, but it was hard to get the words out. “That day at the hotel, we went to eat. I cancelled because I really was caught up with work. Seojun stopped by because he had business to do with one of the managers and once we were done, we went to the hotel since it was close.”

  
  


Yeong-Gi bit the inside of his lips until the skin broke and his senses were overwhelmed with the metallic taste of blood.

  
  


“I’m so sorry. Please, take me back. I'll make it up to you. I swear. I was an idiot. I won't make the same mistake twice.”

  
  


“You’re right. You won’t, because there aren’t any more chances. All you had to do was have some faith and trust in me, Yeong-Gi.” Alyssa told him softly. “But you didn't.”

  
  


“Alyssa..” He couldn’t find the right words.

  
  


“ Can you move your hand from the door, please?”

  
  


The redhead reluctantly complied.

  
  


“I won’t take you back, Yeong-Gi. I have more respect for myself than that.” She began slowly closing the door.

  
  


“Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> :(


End file.
